Finally
by anbu-kakkashi
Summary: My first Attack on Titan one-shot! It's basically a fic on how the whole thing ends (although I have no idea how the actual thing ends). Death fic, lots of it and told in the point of view of my OC (Levi's little sister)


**I'm back with my first Attack on Titan (SNK) one-shot!**

**It's told in the perspective of my OC, and she's Levi's younger sister ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's quite silent now.

It's peaceful now, and you prefer it this way. You see in front of you some good few yards the mangled bodies of your former comrades. It reminds you of when you lost your comrades to the Female Titan. Then you realize this actually wasn't too far from where the senior members of Team Levi were defeated by her. That seems appropriate. Valiant leaders see their fellow soldiers die their valiant deaths at the resting place of the loyal and determined.

You're one of the few left moving. Even then, it's only a few twitches of the limbs and your eyes looking around. But even moving your eyes and looking around hurts. Armin is the one closest to you, his head of soft, blond hair sticking to his forehead, slick with blood to soon dry. A deep slash from his blade runs across his chest. This you saw happen: he was darting through the forest, seeming just fine until one of the Aberrants brought a fat, meaty hand down on him, forcing his drawn blade into his chest when his body slammed into the nearest tree. At that point, Eren had transformed into a titan and gone mad. He deserved so much better, you think. It reminds you of when he spoke to you of the outside world, the world you, him, Eren, and Mikasa had hoped to see outside these walls. Instead you were all greeted with death.

The earth itself seems to pity him, you think. Small wildflowers pop through the ground at his feet and what used to be his legs; moss cushions what were only minutes ago his regular back, arms, head, and neck. This makes you smile just a little. If he was going to die like this, then he deserved a beautiful funeral, and that's what he's getting. Mankind will never forget dear Armin; you would make sure of it.

Come to think of it, where is Eren? The last time you saw him was him being pulled out of his titan body. Thinking that he would be okay, you turned your head away from him for a split second and never saw him again. You don't think anyone saw how he died. He was most likely exhausted from using his titan body and was too late in running away. You think of how much he tried to prove himself strong enough for the Survey Corps. He had tried so hard. He did die, but his goal that he had set for himself had been achieved.

Slightly further away is Jean. His 3D Maneuver gear is still hissing and steaming, broken into shards and being the reason for his death. It malfunctioned in the air when his gas was running low. You had told him, hadn't you? You told him to fall back, that he would be killed if he kept fighting. But he didn't listen. He yelled something to you and sped off. Something about Mikasa or whatnot. Connie had made sure that no titan had gotten to him. Nice of him, you think, to do that. For some reason, you and Jean never really got along. Maybe you never gave an actual effort to get to know him better. Maybe if you actually got to know him, you would have understood him and stopped fighting. Just a little. After all, both of you were in the 104th Trainees Squad and both of you entered the Survey Corps, hoping to do some good in the world.

Speaking of Connie, there he is across from Sasha. You wonder how all of your training comrades happen to end up here. Well, all except for Annie. Annie's still frozen in that chrysalis. Connie had given up his life for Sasha, only to have her beaten from behind. That really got to you, you realize. It wasn't fair. He gave his life for the girl he loved. At least Sasha should've survived. No one deserved that. But their efforts most definitely aided humanity. Without any of these soldiers, success could not have been remotely possible. You like to think this often. It comforts you.

Mikasa is nowhere to be found. That was because she didn't die of swords or being trampled on. She had been eaten. When she found out that Eren was missing, she dropped her swords to the ground and fell to her knees. You tried to get to her on time, before that titan that was in front of her could reach her but was too late. Mikasa had given up. And how could you blame her? She was doing so much for Eren, for everyone. Maybe she'd just had enough. After she had been killed, you made sure that she was avenged. After all, you owed her a lot.

You don't know where Commander Erwin or Captain Hanji is. It's incredible; how the most skilled titan-killers ended up just like everyone else. You think about how much Captain Hanji had loved studying the titans, how she found them interesting. How she wasn't afraid of them like everyone else. You also think of how Commander Erwin had decided to put his trust in Eren. He was a reasonable guy. You trust that they died more peacefully. They deserve some peace and quiet, after all.

But a few feet away is Captain Levi, one of humanity's strongest, now lying in a pool of his own blood. You were the reason for his death. Busy over estimating how much casualties there were on your side, you didn't see the three Aberrants coming at you. The Captain had come just in time, but even three was too much for him. You saw as his torso was ripped in half, and you felt the blood splatter onto your shocked-still face. It's still burned into your mind, that image. It drove you crazy with guilt and that's how you ended up like this. So you close your eyes and remember all the good times under his, your brother's command, and give him a silent salute in your head. This comforts you. A lot.

You had to look up to see Reiner slung over a branch, his legs twitching and his eyes closing. You never did see how he died. All that you know is that he confessed being the Armored Titan. He had also said that the Colossal Titan was Berholdt. You were so shocked that you didn't stop him when he ran off. Berholdt isn't too far off, you see. The look on his face was so much more peaceful, and for that you're grateful, even if he was the cause of the walls being breached.

Ymir, God knows what happened to her, had attempted taking Krista somewhere that was supposed to be safety, but as far as you are concerned, there are no survivors today. At least, soon to be none. You feel as if you can't go, as if you still had duties to attend to. But something inside you is telling you that it's ok now. There was still something comforting about that.

You close your eyes but see light instead. You're still lying face down but all the pain is gone; the numbness in your limbs and the throbbing of your head is all gone. So you push yourself up to see where you are, this place where there's no pain but warmth and peace. Light. Looking up, light is all you see and you have no idea where you are except that it's no longer earth. Where is everyone, you think. Where was the place run ravage with death and pain?

Somebody calls your name. Turning around, you see your comrades who you swore, not even a minute ago, were dead. Eyes wide, you stare at all of them.

There's Mikasa, Armin, and Eren, your closest childhood friends. Armin looks like he has something eager to share but Mikasa and Eren stop him from doing so. Later, they mouth and he nods.

Connie and Sasha are standing next to them, hand in hand. Connie finally confessed, didn't he?

Reiner and Berholdt look uneasy to see the others but they are welcomed as much as you are anyway.

Jean smiles and you can't help but to smile back. Maybe you'll get to know him more later; who knows?

Ymir and Krista are laughing, having a good time.

Commander Erwin and Captain Hanji are talking to their subordinates, praising them on how bravely they fought.

Your brother smiles, the first smile you ever see out of him in a long time, and walks up to you. Out of habit, your arms come up in a salute. You both laugh and he dismisses you. And you can't hold back. Throwing your arms around his neck, you hug him close. You feel his arms wrap around you as he returns the embrace. Burying your face in his shoulder, you take in the warmth of being under his protection again. He has no idea, no idea how happy you are, knowing that your beloved brother is well and healthy.

Letting go, you step back. He smiles again and says your name. Then he says, "Welcome to heaven…"

There are no survivors on either side.

Mankind has finally defeated the titans.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**

**As always, please leave anything that you'd like to say in the reviews, I'd love to read them all!**


End file.
